


Clean Up

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Asahi ends up staying late at the office.  But Nishinoya makes it worth it.





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



Asahi stretched in his office chair.  It’d been a long day, but he needed to finish his work before he could go home.  Not that he minded much, as far as he could tell, the only people still in the building were the janitors.  And speaking of janitors, there was one particular one in tonight, who he was hoping to see.

“Asahi-san!”

Thin, but strong arms encircled his neck and a kiss was pressed to his jaw.  Asahi turned to see Noya grinning at him.

“Hi, Noya.”

“I was hoping to see you tonight,” Noya said, his voice a low purr.  His hands trailed down Asahi’s shoulders and over his chest.  His hands left a trail of searing heat behind.  Noya’s lips traveled up Asahi’s jaw and he felt him nibble at Asahi’s earlobe. “What do you say?”

Asahi stood up and pushed his chair out of the way to place his hands on Noya’s waist.  He was dressed in the standard janitorial jumpsuit.

“How do you want it?” Asahi asked.  He tugged at his tie and pulled it off.  Noya hummed and stepped into his personal space.

“Right here.  Have me right here, right now,” Noya said.  Asahi’s first instinct was to say ‘no’.  Even in his cubicle, it was too open, but there was no one here but them.  Asahi set his tie aside.

“Strip.”

Noya quickly yanked open the front of his jumpsuit, the snap buttons popping open.  He tugged his arms out of the sleeves and pushed the legs down to his knees.  Noya eagerly turned around and bent himself over the desk.  Asahi reached for his hands and quickly tied them together behind Noya’s back using his necktie.  He felt the shudder that wracked Noya’s body under his grip.

“Asahi-san, hurry, please.”

Noya wiggled his hips, but Asahi stilled them with a firm hand.  He pulled Noya’s cheeks apart to a look at him.  The rim of his hole was puffy and already slick with lube.

“Did you finger yourself before you came to find me?” Asahi asked.  He quickly dug into the very bottom drawer of his desk to find the small bottle of lube and a condom he kept hidden under a pile of empty folders and ziplocks of snacks.  Asahi slicked up a finger and pressed it in.  Noya grunted and moaned at the breach.

“Come on Asahi, I’m all ready for you.  Fuck me,” Noya whined.  He clenched around Asahi’s fingers and gasped when a second one slipped in.

“Gotta make sure I’ll fit.  Your fingers are tiny compared to me,” Asahi said.  A third finger was in and Noya was desperately thrusting back on them, fucking himself on Asahi’s fingers.  His moans seemed to echo through the empty office space.  Asahi knew they were last two people on this floor, and he loved the noises Noya made, but he was still a little nervous about the possibility of being caught.

Asahi pulled his fingers out and quickly got his pants open and pushed down to his knees.  He rolled the condom on and lubed up, all the while his free hand ran up and down Noya’s back.  Noya was still whining and begging.

“Please, Asahi-san, I need it.  Give it to me.”

Asahi spread Noya’s cheeks open again and slid in.  He let out a long, low moan as he bottomed out.  They both went still, simply breathing as they adjusted.  Asahi ground his hips against Noya’s ass and listened to him moan.  He loved the way it sounded.

“I’m gonna fuck you now.”

It was all the warning Noya got before Asahi smacked his ass gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises, and fucked into him.  Noya cried out, but couldn’t move as Asahi held him in place.  The desk creaked and the computer monitor wobbled with their movements.  Asahi drove into Noya relentlessly, the smack of slick skin on skin echoed through the room.

“Ah - Asahi!  Fuck, yes, yes!”

Asahi grabbed Noya by the hair and tugged him upright, listening to him gasp.  Asahi continued to drive into him, his grip on Noya’s hair steady.

“Fuck, I wish I could come in you.  Wanna watch it drip out your ass,” he growled into Noya’s ear.

“Hah, take me home and you can,” Noya challenged.  Asahi didn’t need to see his face to know Noya was smirking.  Asahi’s free hand teased over Noya’s hard cock, ran up his stomach and chest to wrap gently around his neck.  Noya tightened around his cock and Asahi drove into him harder.

“I think I will.”

Asahi let go of Noya and shoved him onto the desk.  Asahi untied Noya’s hands and pulled out long enough to flip him over.

“Asahi-san?”

“Don’t want you to cum on the desk.”

Asahi’s hips stuttered as his orgasm crept up on him.  He grunted as he finally came, filling the condom and listening to Noya moan.

“I wish you were filling me up,” Noya gasped.  He reached for his cock and stroked it quickly, desperate to cum.

“I will.  I’ll fuck you long and deep, you won’t even be able to walk in the morning,” Asahi said to him.  His words set Noya off, and he arched his back off the desk and spilled over his stomach and chest.  Noya sucked in deep breaths as he came down from his high.  Asahi ran a finger over the mess on Noya’s chest and pressed it to Noya’s lips.  He eagerly took the digit into his mouth and sucked it clean.

Asahi located the pack of wet wipes he kept in his desk drawer and used them to clean up.  He tossed the condom in the trash along with the wipes.  They dressed themselves, but there was little that could be done about the flush on their cheeks and the general look of “just fucked” about them.

“I need to finish cleaning up, just gotta take out your trash and vacuum,” Noya said.  Of course he would have let himself get distracted with sex when he wasn’t even done for the night.

“I’ll wait,” Asahi said.  He sat in his chair and watched as Noya hurried as much as he could to take the trash away and then vacuum the cluster of cubicles and walk ways.  Then they walked for the elevators, Noya pausing the dim the floor’s lights.  They exited the elevator on the ground floor and caught site of the company CEO, Ushijima Wakatoshi walking out with a possessive hand on his assistant’s ass.

“Was that our boss?  Possibly fucking Shouyou?” Noya asked.  Asahi just nodded in surprise.

“Come on, the sooner we get back to my place, the sooner I can fuck you bare.”


End file.
